


no love like your love

by missakwatson



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missakwatson/pseuds/missakwatson
Summary: “Am I—” the Jedi faltered, forcing herself to press out the question before she could reconsider. “Do you think I’m… pretty?”***Sometimes, the perfect remedy for a self esteem crisis is a hands-on pep talk from the person who loves you the most.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Lana Beniko/Female Outlander, Lana Beniko/The Outlander
Kudos: 43





	no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

> gay ladies in space!!!!!
> 
> (artistic license taken with *checks notes* the plumbing infrastructure of the alliance base.)

There were several perks that came with the position of Alliance Commander. But without a shadow of a doubt, the one luxury Rhyantei had grown most attached to at the Odessen base was the shower.

It was a real shower, filtered groundwater heated by the geothermal tunnels embracing the structure, and Rhyantei had let herself get used to how good it felt after days like today, minutes filled back to back with people who needed her time, her orders, her input. 

She sighed with relief as she stepped out of the humid stall and wrapped a towel around her body. These quarters were her only true safe haven, and she took her time with this routine that had come to soothe her so deeply. After she finished brushing her hair away from her face, Rhyantei paused to study her own reflection. 

It was an exercise she rarely wasted time on—as a Jedi, there had really been no need to worry over what she looked like. The only indulgence she habitually made in her appearance were the parallel wings of soft blue eye kohl she drew on each morning. Cosmetics had always seemed like a free pass within the Order’s asceticism, and though she had never even dared to tell a single soul, it was the one thing she still remembered about her mother’s eyes.

As she got older, the more worlds she visited and the more, well, _normal_ friends she made, she had come to realize that many women seemed to have a combative relationship with their own appearance. 

_But not Lana_ , she reminded herself— Lana was so beautiful, breathtakingly so, and undoubtedly confident even with her unassuming short hairstyle and plain, utilitarian armor. She had called Rhyantei a lot of things over the years, including beautiful, but for the first time, the Jedi found herself absently wondering what about her particular arrangement of round face-brown eyes-dark hair had attracted the Sith.

It wasn’t until she finally glanced away that she realized Lana was, in fact, leaning in the doorway, already dressed in her sleeping clothes and silently watching Rhyantei examine herself in the mirror. “What are you doing?” she asked with a teasing lilt as Rhyantei abruptly straightened and met the reflection of her lambent gaze.

“Am I—” Rhyantei faltered, forcing herself to press out the question before she could reconsider. “Do you think I’m… pretty?”

Her cheeks heated as Lana’s silence stretched between them. 

“Pretty?” The levity had evaporated from Lana’s voice, a tight frown drawing her pale eyebrows together. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhyantei rushed, waving a dismissive hand as she turned from the mirror. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“No, my love,” Lana breathed, stepping forward to rest her hands on the Jedi’s hips. “ _I’m_ sorry for not telling you more often how beautiful you are. I didn’t realize you needed to hear it. I thought you knew.” She raised one hand to gently cup Rhyantei’s cheek, a touch the woman eagerly melted into.

“Knew what?” Rhyantei asked, eyelids fluttering shut as she relaxed further into Lana’s embrace.

The Sith laughed lowly as she rubbed rhythmic circles into Rhyantei’s skin with her thumb, as if she found the question absurd. “How stunning you are. How captivating. The very first time we met, Rhyantei, I— I got angry. It felt so unfair of the Force to bring me the loveliest woman I had ever laid eyes on, when she was a horrifyingly upright and proper Jedi who I couldn’t bring myself to tempt into bed.”

Rhyantei grinned and deposited a quick kiss on Lana’s lips. “Flatterer,” she murmured, letting her hands drift down to rest comfortably at Lana’s lower back.

“I told you, I don’t flatter,” Lana retorted, her frown reappearing. Rhyantei felt a twinge of genuine frustration flow from the woman, but she knew with some inexplicable certainty it wasn’t directed at _her_. What— 

“Do you want me to tell you?” _Oh_. Lana’s lips had dropped to hover over Rhyantei’s ear, her words so low they almost sounded like a growl. “Do you want to hear all the absolutely indecent things I thought about the _honorable_ Hero of Tython?” 

Rhyantei swallowed, hard, before nodding into Lana’s shoulder. She was being self-indulgent, she knew, downright vain, but Lana had _offered_. Lana loved her. She was allowed to want this.

“Good girl,” Lana murmured, running the back of her pointer finger down Rhyantei’s sternum and gently cupping her breast through the thin towel that was still wrapped around her. Rhyantei shivered at the praise. 

Lana paused for a leisurely moment before continuing. “I’m not proud of it, my love, but I have to say the first thing that caught my attention was your figure.” She moved her free hand slowly until she could dip it beneath the hem of the towel, fingers skimming gently over Rhyantei’s thigh until they flexed against the curve of her waist. “You can hardly blame me. It was that blasted armor you’re so fond of, the one with the cropped chest piece. Impractical, if you ask me, but I suppose some Sith aren’t any better.”

“Hmm,” Rhyantei mused. “Maybe I should start wearing that old thing more often.”

“Only if you want to drive me absolutely wild with lust.”

“You know I do,” the Jedi replied primly, grinning as Lana leaned in for a soft, unhurried kiss.

“As I was saying— Stars. I had never seen someone who looked so strong and so soft at the same time. You looked _warm_.” The hand cupping Rhyantei’s breast tightened ever so slightly as Lana brushed her thumb slowly and deliberately over her nipple. Rhyantei whimpered, silently urging Lana to continue. She didn’t want to speak—she was completely under her wife’s thrall, as she often found herself during moments like this.

“Every time we met after that. _Every_ time, Rhyantei, I couldn’t stop myself from wondering what it would be like to fuck you. To fight you. To feel the Force as it flowed through you.” She tilted her head, as if contemplating the memory for a heartbeat.

“That was the other thing I noticed about you—the Force. Theron had no idea, when he told me about you, but I could sense it before you even walked into the room. The way it reacted to you, surrounded you—I’ve only met a few other individuals with such a strong affinity to the Force, and it drew me to you like a magnet.”

This was praise only Lana could provide. Her strength in the Force was indisputable, and heat flared low in Rhyantei’s belly when she considered how their shared proficiency strengthened and refined their connection.

“But to answer your question,” Lana said between trailing open mouthed kisses down the column of Rhyantei’s throat, “ _Pretty_. Pretty is simply insufficient, my love. How long have we been together now? Three years? Every time you smile at me, Rhyantei, it feels like the first time. On Manaan. I’ll never forget it. I could feel my pulse in my ears. And…” She paused, trailing gentle fingertips down Rhyantei’s side. “Other places.”

Rhyantei gasped as Lana pushed her knee between her legs, forcing them to part and straddle Lana’s thigh. She didn’t have time to stop her weight from shifting onto the other woman, but Lana didn’t seem unbalanced at all—because, Rhyantei realized, she was using the Force to brace them both up. 

Rhyantei grinned. “I think that’s— _oh_ ,” she sighed as Lana’s bare thigh pressed insistently against the wet heat of her core. “I think that’s cheating.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lana said, slender fingers tightening mercilessly around Rhyantei’s nipples. “We both benefit. Hardly cheating.”

Rhyantei replied incoherently, rocking against Lana’s thigh to relieve the pressure building deep inside her. 

“You’re so wet, my love,” Lana murmured, punctuating the observation with a quick nip to Rhyantei’s earlobe. “Do you like this? Do you like hearing how beautiful you are?” She tangled her fingers through the Jedi’s hair, caressing her scalp as she began to gently rock her hips in time with Rhyantei’s shallow thrusts. “I meant it. I meant every word. You know I’m not lying. I don’t have to. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed the way people watch you, Rhyantei. The way _men_ look at you.” The disdain she spat into the word brought a laugh bubbling out of Rhyantei’s chest.

“But you’re _mine_.” As quickly as it had risen, the laugh in her throat gave way to a needy whine as Lana’s blunt fingernails dug into Rhyantei’s bicep. Rhyantei jerked forward desperately, nearly shouting in relief as Lana reached down to stroke her clit with practiced fingers as their bodies moved in tandem. As the minutes stretched by, Lana's voice stayed close to her ear, so close, whispering the exact kind of breathless, intimate affection that never failed to send the Jedi careening into a blissful haze. This was what always undid her: the feral edge in Lana’s voice when she was worked up enough, the way Lana enjoyed getting her off—it was like a closed feedback loop, urgency and possession and pleasure building the pressure between them until—

—it snapped. “ _Lana_ ,” Rhyantei sighed, feeling the heat flooding from her as her muscles clenched and released. 

“I’ve got you, my love,” Lana murmured, hands stroking down Rhyantei’s back in a calming gesture as she breathed through her orgasm. They stayed like that for a few satisfied moments, until Rhyantei eased her weight back onto her own heels and pressed her forehead against Lana’s.

“I think you’re pretty too, you know,” she said, stroking the bare skin of Lana’s side beneath her shirt. “But I think I’d better show you.”

Lana laughed, a private, throaty sound that never failed to fill Rhyantei’s chest with warmth. “I think you’d better,” she agreed, letting Rhyantei pull her toward the bed. “My beautiful, beautiful girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! you are a star and i hope you have a fantastic day/evening/etc. etc


End file.
